Pruebas de vida
by francisamy granger
Summary: -está bien…yo…lo sé-lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos-nadie va a saberlo ¿sí?, será solo mío-no voy a permitir eso-aclaró él-lo siento Hermione, pero ese niño no puede nacer...un pequeño one shot con el que participe para un reto ¡enjoy!
1. one-shot

Leía una y otra vez el papel en sus manos sin poder asimilar el significado de tan simple palabra.

Había imaginado todo, incluso estaba preparada para una fatal noticia relacionada a lo mal que se sintió la última semana, pero jamás contemplo esa opción como posible, absurdo.

Era 14 de febrero y como cada año en esa fecha, Hermione acudió al cementerio. La noticia recién recibida aun rondaba su cabeza; una mezcla de incertidumbre, miedo y porque no, felicidad, inundaba su ser; pero era obvio que el temor superara cualquier otro sentimiento; no quería que ocurriera lo de la vez anterior, le aterraba.

Se paró frente a la tumba de quien habría sido su primer hijo, ese sería su cumpleaños número cinco. Conversó un rato con él pues para ella era una forma de mitigar su dolor.

En el camino de regreso se encontró con Luna y Ron, la adorable pareja se dirigía al mismo lugar donde ella estuvo hace unos instantes, compartió un par de palabras con ellos y luego los dejó marchar. Le alegraba mucho que su hijo no solo fuera recordado por ella, sino también por quien fue su padre; según se dieron las circunstancias debería guardarles rencor, pero no era así, ellos no decidieron enamorarse, solo lo hicieron.

Llegó al que en los últimos años, se había convertido en su hogar. Ingresó tratando de ser lo más silenciosa posible, pero como ya era costumbre, un pequeño remolino se agarró a sus piernas haciendo que por poco cayera.

-mina-grito la pequeña pelirroja aun abrazada a las piernas de la chica

-hola corazón-saludó agachándose a la altura de la niña -¿Qué estabas haciendo?-preguntó colocando uno de sus pelirrojos cabellos tras su minúscula oreja

-jugando-respondió, mirándola con sus preciosos ojitos verdes, iguales a los de su padre

La dulce vocecita de la niña sumada a su infinita ternura, había conseguido sacar a Hermione del profundo abismo de depresión en el que se sumió tras la muerte de su pequeño Hugo.

Lily era la pequeña hija de Harry y Ginny; Ginny, tras el parto, quedó en un profundo estado de coma-según los muggles-del cual no había podido despertar, aun nadie perdía la esperanza de que mejorara. Hermione se hizo cargo de la niña desde el primer día, Ginny la nombró su madrina antes del parto.

Desde entonces Hermione vela por el bienestar y seguridad de su ahijada hasta llegar al punto de mudarse con la niña y su amigo, por petición de él, claro. No todo fue siempre color de rosa, a lo largo de los años, tuvo varios enfrentamientos poco agradables con la matriarca Weasley, quien en varias ocasiones la acusaba de querer ocupar un lugar que no le correspondía, como madre de Lily.

A pesar de todo, nunca los abandonó y aunque Molly seguía sin aceptar del todo la situación, se mantenía al margen por el bien de su nieta.

-mina, ¿vas a jugar conmigo?-preguntó Lilly

-claro muñeca, pero…¿Dónde está tu papá?

-en su oficina

-vamos a tu habitación a jugar ¿quieres?

Pasaron lo que restaba de tarde jugando y riendo sin ningún tipo de molestias y preocupaciones. Hermione al darse cuenta de que posiblemente la niña tenía hambre, le ordeno recoger sus cosas mientras ella preparaba algo de comer.

Se encontraba en ese menester, cuando Harry se colocó delante de su campo de visión.

-hola-saludó ella con una sonrisa-¿Cómo les …

-tengo que hablar contigo-dijo con expresión casi molesta-¿Dónde está Lily?

-en su habitación

-bien, acompáñame-tomó a Hermione del brazo y prácticamente la arrastró a su despacho-dime, ¿Qué significa esto?-tiró sobre el escritorio una hoja de papel que ella reconoció inmediatamente

-no es lo que tú piensas-se apresuró en decir

-¿entonces qué es? Me vas a negar acaso que estas embarazada

-bueno…no, pero…se lo que piensas y no

-¿Qué? Me vas a decir que fue un accidente

-no me hables así, y si, fue un accidente, debes calmarte

-¿calmarme?-casi gritó-como quieres que me calme con algo como esto, no lo deseo, te lo dije desde un principio

-lo sé, pero…sucedió…piensa en Lily, tendrá un hermanito, eres un buen padre y sé que también lo serás con este bebe

-por Dios Hermione, yo no quiero un hijo, no contigo-casi escupió con desprecio-con la única mujer que puedo pensar en esa posibilidad es con mi esposa y lo sabes

-está bien…yo…lo sé-lagrimas escurrían de sus ojos-nadie va a saberlo ¿sí?, será solo mío

-no voy a permitir eso-aclaró él-lo siento Hermione, pero ese niño no puede nacer

-no puedes hacerme esto, sabes lo que he pasado

-Hermione…-masajeó sus sienes con sus dedos en gesto de cansancio-eres mi amiga y te aprecio mucho, pero cuando comenzó todo esto, te deje bien clara mi posición, ahora solo quiero que me dejes hacer lo que tu bien sabes, es lo mejor

-¿mejor para quién?-preguntó molesta-¿para ti?...no voy a dejar que me pongas una sola mano encima

Harry tuvo que utilizar toda su habilidad de buscador para poder alcanzarla aunque ella forcejeaba con él. Cuando se disponía a aparecerse un ruido en la sala indicó la llegada de un visitante por vía flu. Hermione aprovecho el momento para librarse de los brazos de Harry y apartarse a unos cuantos metros de él, en pocos segundos una cabellera se asomó por la puerta.

-Harry, te necesitan en el ministerio-dijo Ron

-estoy ocupado

-lo siento, pero es urgente… me temo que no puede esperar

-está bien…regreso luego

Ambos muchachos desaparecieron del lugar dejando un rastro de polvo a su paso. Hermione caminó decidida a su dormitorio, tomo una maleta y lo la llenó con sus pertenencias, dedicó una última mirada a la pequeña que había robado su corazón, le dolía abandonarla, pero en ese momento había alguien que la necesitaba más.

Se marchó decidida a cuidar con su propia vida, al ser que crecía dentro de ella, sería duro, lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a afrontar cualquier obstáculo.

Ni Harry, ni nadie lograrían arrebatarle lo que desde ese día sería su única razón de existir.


	2. Prologo

**Antes que nada, lo siento por actualizar mis otras historias, no tengo escusas, asi que solo les pido paciencia**

**ahora si, les traigo esta historia por petición de una linda persona que me animo a escribirla asi que va especialmente para ella **

**Gred-Feorge...espero que te guste, este es solo el prologo pero es importante para el desarrollo de la historia**

**En un harmony, no se confundan, pero es necesaria esta parte para entender lo que sucede después, gracias a todos lo que dejan sus maravillosos mensajes animandome a seguir escribiendo, no soy una profesional, pero de verdad amo lo que hago, y lo hago por y para ustedes, asi que espero con ansias que les guste...no los distraigo mas y disfruten**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a nuestra Reina Jo. yo solo los tomo prestados, la historia es mia.**

* * *

**PROLOGO**

Terminó de acomodar su cabello y se observó al espejo sintiéndose gustosa por su aspecto, esa noche tendría que verse excelente en la cena a la que muy amablemente los padres de su novio la habían invitado.

Sonrió contenta por lo que se avecinaba

Si bien era cierto, estaba contenta por ver al fin a sus queridos amigos que regresaban después de dos meses de su luna de miel, pero lo que más le alegraba era la maravillosa noticia que daría durante la velada, estaba segura de que todos se sentirían muy contentos.

Tomó su bolsa que reposaba en la cama y salió presurosa pero con cuidado de la habitación, no tenía sentido esperar a Ron, el de seguro, estaría ya en la madriguera acompañado de cierta rubia, que en los últimos días se había convertido en su sombra.

Debería sentirse celosa, o aunque sea algo molesta -considerando su explosivo carácter- pero no era así, lo único realmente importante para ella, era la maravillosa noticia que había recibido ese mismo día en la mañana

Sabía que lo mejor era haberle dado la noticia a su novio en la privacidad de su casa, se supone que así deben ser las cosas, pero ella no quería seguir las reglas esta vez, quería por una vez en su vida quería ser espontánea y compartir su felicidad con su familia sin que nadie la empañara

Sin detenerse a pensar en absolutamente nada sostuvo en su mano un pequeño puñado de polvos flu, se introdujo en la chimenea y recito la dirección que de memoria se sabia

Una pequeña nube de polvo quedó en donde había desaparecido

Instantáneamente dos pares de brazos la ayudaron a salir de la chimenea a la que había arribado, se incorporó tosiendo un poco por el polvo que había levantado y sacudió la suciedad de su sencillo pero elegante vestido.

Levantó la vista para agradecerle a quienes le habían ayudado, pero su emoción fue tal al reconocerlos que solo atino a envolverlos en un estrangulador abrazo mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido expresando la felicidad que sentía al verlos

Ahora la familia ya estaba completa

Durante un buen rato conversaron de cosas sin sentido, Ginny y Harry estaban radiantes, y no era para menos, después de tan merecidas vacaciones cualquiera mostraría su dentadura completa al sonreír

Hermione se dedico a observar detenidamente a sus amigos mientras ellos hablaban de las tantas cosas que hicieron en el caribe, jamás soltaban sus manos

Le gustaría decir que ella comparte esa sensación, la del sentirte completo por estar al lado del ser amado, pero hace ya algún tiempo que había olvidado lo que siquiera era una relación de pareja

En los últimos meses su relación con Ron había cambiado de manera radical

Si bien es cierto, al principio parecía que Ron y ella eran perfectos juntos, con eso de que si se molestan es porque se quieren, incluso lograron mantener un romance estable por un par de años

Pero como todos dicen, no todo es para siempre, el que parecía ser un fuerte sentimiento fue menguando de a poco hasta que finalmente despareció

No podía echarle la culpa a Ron porque como persona consciente sabía que no lo era

Al contrario, lo más probable es que ella haya sido la culpable del alejamiento, ocultándose de los problemas con el trabajo y camuflando continuamente sus sentimientos

Pero al parecer los problemas podían mantenerlos dentro de su hogar, nadie parecía darse cuenta de lo que a puertas para dentro sucedía

Trataron en múltiples ocasiones de salvar su relación, utilizando principalmente el sexo, pues a pesar de todo, eso era los que los unió, la incontenible pasión que sentían el uno por el otro

Sin embargo, al analizarlo detenidamente, quizá esa fue la razón por la que las cosas no funcionaron, se dejaron llevar rápidamente por el momento y no se detuvieron a pensar en lo que les podía traer el futuro

Pero ¿Por qué Ginny y Harry seguían juntos? Y lo peor de todo es que igual o quizá más enamorados que en el inicio de su relación

No quería detenerse a pensar en eso, sus amigos eran unas personas maravillosas que se merecían todo lo bueno que les llegase a pasar, especialmente a Harry después de las múltiples perdidas que habia sufrido

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la matriarca Weasley indicó que era hora de ir a la mesa, los alimentos ya estaban servidos y no pudo estar más agradecida por ello ¡se estaba muriendo de hambre!

Se acomodaron como tantas veces alrededor de la amplia mesa, se encontraba reunida toda la familia Weasley, y no era para menos, el regreso de la pequeña princesita de la casa junto a su famoso esposo era una ocasión digna de celebrar

Estaba a punto de llevarse el primer bocado a la boca cuando Ron hizo su aparición, parecía avergonzado pues sus orejas estaban rojas evidenciando su estado

Detrás de él y con su usual mirada soñadora entró luna

Nadie comentó nada acerca de la tardía intromisión de la pareja, estaban más que acostumbrados a verlos juntos pues supuestamente Ron ayudaba a Luna en algunos menesteres relacionados con el periódico del padre de la Rubia

Claro que eso no era verdad, pero nadie tenía porque saberlo, al menos no aun

Ron avanzó hasta posicionarse al lado de su novio y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, al menos delante de la familia había que guardar las apariencias

Luna se sentó frente a Hermione y cuando por un momento cruzaron sus miradas, la castaña notó por primera vez un atisbo de vergüenza en los ojos de su amiga

En lo que duro la cena la rubia evitó por completo la mirada de Hermione, no se sentía capaz de enfrentarla considerando lo que estaba haciendo

Ron parecía ignorar por completo el enfrentamiento interno que sostenían las dos mujeres que más le habían importado en el mundo, como siempre la comida era su mayor prioridad

Hermione sabía con exactitud lo que sucedía con su aun pareja y su amiga, ellos por supuesto no tenían idea de que ella estaba enterada de su situación, y lo mejor era que así se mantuviera

Varias veces había leído mensajes que ambos se enviaban por el teléfono celular, los chicos se vieron obligados a aprender el uso del artefacto para estar más en vanguardia con el mundo muggle

Lo gracioso era que habían aprendido a utilizar el pequeño aparato y según ellos lo usaban para su beneficio, pero en realidad solo hicieron más fácil para ella descubrirlos

Al principio se había puesto furiosa, no tanto porque amara al chico, sino por la traición y por el hecho de que pensaran que era una tonta, algo que no era

Pensó en terminar la relación, pero cuando comenzó a sentirse mal y mucho más al descubrir su estado, considero que lo más conveniente era que se mantuvieran juntos, después de todo cuanto duraría el clandestino amorío de Ron y Luna

Y era esa la razón por la cual se puso de pie llamando la atención de todos los presentes, incluso de su confundido novio que había dejado la mitad de su segunda porción de torta sin terminar

-famila…tengo algo que decirles…mejor dicho Ron y yo tenemos algo que decirles-observó a todas las personas que en el transcurso de los años se habían hecho un lugarcito en su corazón

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA! ¡VAMOS A TENER UN BEBE!

Mientras recibía las calurosas felicitaciones de todos a quienes consideraba familia y veía los rostros confundidos y tristes de su novio y amiga, rezaba para que esa nueva vida que crecía en su interior solucionara las cosas y le permitiera ser feliz por fin.


	3. Capitulo 1

** hola, regresé pronto, como lo prometí, solo es por ahora que cuento con un poco de tiempo libre**

**quería agradecerles por los alentadores mensajes que se animan a dejarme, de veras gracias, esto lo hago por ustedes, espero que la historia les siga gustando y me dejen sus opinión al respecto, nos leemos, espero que pronto**

**bye**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Le hubiera gustado seguir durmiendo, especialmente considerando lo poco que había descansado en las últimas noches, pero los molestos rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana lo impedían por completo.

Un poco confusa por no sentir los movimientos de su bebe quien había estado inquieto durante toda la noche se incorporó lentamente, no se sorprendió al encontrar el lado opuesto de su cama vacío

Era un día especial, 14 de febrero, y lo más seguro era que Ron ya estuviera con Luna en ese momento

Sonrió complacida ante el gesto que su aun novio había tenido

En su lado de la cama, justo sobre la almohada, había dejado una rosa roja, no era la gran cosa, pero al menos se había tomado la molestia de dejarle ese pequeño presente

Sabía que debía sentirse enojada por el hecho de estar siendo engañada tan descaradamente por su novio y amiga, pero el pequeño ser que llevaba en su vientre impedía que su corazón albergara algún mal sentimiento

Tenía planeado terminar su relación con el pelirrojo justo después del nacimiento de su bebe, no quería retenerlo más a su lado, sobretodo sabiendo que era infeliz por ello

Dejaría que se relacionara todo lo que quisiera con el niño, pues si de algo estaba segura, era que el chico amaba a su bebe, no tanto como ella, pero si, lo amaba

Tomando la bella rosa entre sus manos, se incorporó lentamente de la cama, pues su abultado vientre de casi siete meses así se lo exigía

Se calzo unas cálidas pantuflas que su madre le envió desde Australia, se había puesto tan feliz cuando le contó de su embarazo, aunque eso no evitó que la regañara por ser aun joven y no estar casada

Bajo las escaleras y desayuno algo ligero, raramente su apetito se había reducido bastante, algo que resultaba desconcertante ya que su bebe le hacía comer como su padre

Trato de quitarle importancia y se ocupó de los quehaceres de la casa a falta de algo mejor que hacer

Sin querer mientras organizaba algunos libros del pequeño estante que habían colocado en la sala, tomó un álbum de fotos

Lo tenía desde Hogwarts, por lo que en ese álbum estaban guardadas imágenes que le recordaban sus últimos 10 años

Pasó cada una de las imágenes, prestando especial atención a las fotos donde aparecía ella con sus dos amigos

Parecía mentira que ya hubieran pasado 10 años desde que se conocieron y durante ese tiempo habían pasado tantas cosas, muchas de ellas tristes, pero que los convirtieron en las personas que eran ese día

Casi al final del álbum, solo aparecían fotos de Harry y Ginny, y no pudo evitar sentirse celosa por eso

Sin querer recordó lo sucedido hace casi un mes, cuando ella y Ginny habían ido de compras para sus bebes, porque si, la pelirroja también estaba en espera de su primer hijo…

_Entraron a un lindo local muggle de ropita infantil; desde las vitrinas lograron observar lindas prendas de bebe que llamaron por completo su atención y no pudieron reprimir las ganas de entrar y llevar algo para sus bebes_

_Había de todo, desde pequeños vestiditos con volantes para hacer que las niñas parecieran princesitas, hasta botitas tejidas en lana para mantener calientitos los piecitos de cualquier bebe_

_Hermione estaba viendo un bonito conjunto azul cuando Harry apareció, no sabía en qué momento su amiga lo había llamado, porque de otra manera no sabría dónde estaban_

_Él se acercó a su esposa y le dio un dulce y a la vez apasionado beso, no cabía duda alguna del inmenso amor que sentían el uno por el otro y eso por alguna razón hacía que el corazón de Hermione se estrujara de tristeza_

_Le hubiera gustado experimentar aunque sea una fracción del amor que sus amigos sentían o aunque sea no sentirse tan sola en ese momento_

_Harry las acompañó el resto de la tarde y luego se ofreció a llevarlas a comer algo, pero Hermione pidió disculpas y se retiró pronto, no soportaba estar tan cerca de ellos, sus revolucionadas hormonas la hacían sentirse muy desolada al presenciar la felicidad de los dos chicos_

Ahora observando detenidamente las fotos, se dio cuenta que el malestar que sentía al estar cerca de ellos no era solo porque ellos eran la pareja perfecta, la que a ella le hubiera gustado formar con Ron, o algún chico que sintiera algo tan fuerte como lo que siente Harry por Ginny

No, no solo era eso

Era también el hecho de que poco a poco había ido perdiendo a su mejor amigo, y apenas se estaba dando cuenta de ello

Después de la batalla final, ambos se habían dedicado por completo a sus parejas, olvidando las charlas que solían tener cuando estuvieron solos durante la larga búsqueda de los horrocruxes

Solo ahora, cuando sabía que también había perdido a Ron, podía sentir la soledad a su alrededor

Quería que su hijo ya naciera, para que llenara ese inmenso vacío que habían dejado los que en algún momento fueron los dos hombres más importantes de su vida

Secó las lágrimas que sin darse cuenta había derramado y se levantó del suelo en donde había estado sentada mientras le daba una ojeada al álbum

Cuando observó el reloj pudo percatarse que ya era algo tarde, y con algo de intriga coloco la mano sobre su vientre esperando sentir el movimiento de su hijo

Pero no obtuvo nada, y era raro, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin moverse

Eso estaba empezando a asustarle

Rápidamente caminó hasta ingresar al cuarto que habían adecuado para él bebe

Aun no estaba terminado, pero sin duda iba a quedar hermoso, las paredes estaban pintadas de azul y por petición de Ron habían colocado logos y algunos dibujos que representaban a su equipo de quidditch favorito

Cogió la maleta donde se supone irían guardadas las cosas del bebe y comenzó a llenarla de algunas cosas que había comprado, sus manos temblaban, lo que le dificultaba la tarea

Cuando intentó tomar la maleta para llevarla con ella, esta se cayó vertiendo en el suelo todo su contenido

Frustrada, y sintiéndose un poco estúpida por su nerviosismo, se dirigió a su habitación para tomar su celular y llamar a Ron

Lamentaba estropear la maravillosa velada que seguramente estaban disfrutando Luna y Ron, pero en ese instante su hijo era más importante que cualquier otra cosa

Marco una, dos, tres veces, pero el pelirrojo nunca respondió, ¿tan ocupado estaba para no contestar su llamada?

El hecho de que el chico no atendiera su llamado solo la puso más nerviosa, pronto su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar

Regresó al cuarto del bebe para volver a recoger las cosas y luego tratar de llegar por si sola al hospital

Pero mientras estaba agachada terminando de llenar el bolso su vientre comenzó a contraerse provocándole un agudo dolor

Apretó los dientes ante la inesperada sensación y de inmediato lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas

Intentó levantarse pero sus piernas no respondían

No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, solo pudo agarrar fuertemente su vientre como que si con ese gesto aferrara la vida de su bebe a la suya

Pasaron algunos minutos y el dolor era cada vez más insoportable, de sus piernas comenzó a descender un líquido rojo que de inmediato supo era sangre

Sus fuerzas fueron abandonándola de a poco hasta que cayó al suelo casi inconsciente

Lo último que pudo recordar era como pedía al cielo porque su hijo estuviera bien


End file.
